Blair (Soul Eater)
Blair is a supporting character in Soul Eater. She is a cat (and faux-witch) with a penchant for playing pranks. Summary Blair is the first "witch" encountered by Maka and Soul; she is first seen taking a bath in her pumpkin house, when Soul ends up falling into the bath, being immediately followed and reprimanded by Maka. Then, Blair has a few fights with the two intruders, and afterwards, comes to live in their house, where she constantly messes with them. Personality Blair is usually very nice, good at understanding other people and shows kindness to troubled people. Yet, she often likes to have fun whether it is harmless or not, although she doesn't deliberately seek to cause harm. She also doesn't mind walking around half (or completely) naked in front of males; in fact, she enjoys their reactions. Playful and fun-loving, she is quite an affable person. She is well endowed, which is used when she flirts with Soul, usually by appearing out of her cat form in little to no clothing. Blair has no shame in exposing her naked body in the presence of males, exemplified by when she pulls down her towel in front of Soul and Maka's guests. This is most likely due to the fact that, in her cat form, she is always naked. Blair is even seen having bubble baths in bathtubs often which suggests that she enjoys taking baths. This is ironic because of the stereotype that cats dislike baths. However, she is always in human form when she bathes. Appearance Human In human form, she takes on the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like a cat's.11 She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature witch outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. When fighting against Mizune's human form, she keeps her hat and boots but switches her dress for a black-blue bikini top under a similar-colored coat with a fur collar, and matching shorts. The coat's bottom hem is notably short, ending just below her breasts, exposing her stomach and lower back. Inside the Book of Eibon during her transformation to the opposite sex as a result of the Lust Chapter, her seductive figure is carried on even to the opposite gender, and she appears as a highly attractive young man with a well-muscled build with black pants tight on the knees and matching shoes, an opened shirt showing her bare chest. Her witch hat remains but it is shorter, more like a top hat or a fedora but the top still has the curly tip. The bauble on her chest that resembles her cat collar has now turned into a necklace. She has also got a belt and a second, thin belt hanging down to her left Cat In cat form, she is a purple cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail. She wears a smaller version of her witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face. Equipment Zukun: Acting as her Magic Lifeform on her persons, Zukun is Blair's hat in which she can command. Taking the appearance of a hand with two eyes, a nose, and a mouth, Zwan can easily lift Blair's opponents such as Maka Albarn, being strong enough to effortlessly throw the EAT-level Meister into the air at a considerable distance. Special Abilities Monster Cat Physiology: According to Blair, she is a cat with immense magical power and as such, is capable of several abilities unusual for a cat capable enough to mistake her for a genuine Witch. *'Transformation': As a Monster Cat, she is capable of transforming herself into either her human form or cat form. *'Nine Lives': As a Monster Cat, Blair is capable of living up to nine lives at a time, meaning she can only be killed permanently after being killed nine times. :*'Cat Form': One of Blair's two form includes her cat form, in which is her natural form. She is capable of performing Magic in this form also. ::*'Enhanced Strength': Even in her cat form, Blair possesses extraordinary strength enough to kick a Mizune sibling away at an incredible height. ::*'Acrobatic Skill': Of Blair's own admission, she has kept herself in top physical shape in case she gets into an altercation. This has allowed her to battle the likes of the Mizune Family without being damaged by any of their Beam Whiskers while performing incredible feats such as somersaults. :*'Human Form': She can also transform into her human form at will, allowing her to use the form's appearance in seducing others. ::*'Enhanced Speed': Blair was fast enough to not only dodge Maka's scythe attack at the last minute, but to the point where Maka lost track of her movement in the moment she swung her scythe at her during their battle. Magic: As a Monster Cat, Blair possess a high amount of magical power in which can enable various of magical-related feats, with her offensive powers great enough to contend with EAT Class-level student like that of Maka Albarn and genuine Witches such as the Mizune Family. Hand-to-Hand Combat: While in her cat form, Blair has displayed great proficiency in unarmed combat during her battle with the Mizune Family. She was able to easily damage one Mizune sister with only the use of her hand-to-hand combat skills. Seduction: Blair is a competent seducer, often using her appearance to exploit the peverted nature of Soul Eater himself and has even unknowingly enticed the likes of Spirit Albarn while both him and Death spectated her battle with Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. List of magics ;General Magic *'Shrink': Blair can perform magic in which can allow her to change the size of objects at will by pointing her finger at the desired object after chanting her mantra and shrinking it in size as a result. *'Blair's Magic': Blair's main magic allows her to create and ignite the pumpkins in which she created using her Magic and launch them towards an opponent. ;Direct Attack Spells (Blair's Magic) *'Pumpkin Cannon': Perhaps Blair's most powerful, offensive attack. This spell fires a large projectile with incredible destructive power upon contact capable of downing Maka Albarn in one-hit during their first battle. There's a linear version of the blast in which can be fired from Blair even in her cat-form powerful enough to push back the Flying Dutchman with ease. *'Hunky Version': As a male, the version of the attack is performed in close range and is capable of pushing away/defeating the Succubus in a single shot. *'Smashing Pumpkin': A destructive spell in which creates a large pumpkin and enlarges it, smashing the target as result. This spell is performed in the air and was capable of downing some of the Mizune Family members. Gallery Blair - Soul Eater wallpaper - 1023703.jpg Blair (Soul Eater).png Cat Blair.jpeg 81fabef7cfe5b292d96c766e9f5b9010083b528c_hq.gif 2017-10-16-16-41-56--532103138.jpg Soul eater wallpaper 1 by leeniej.jpg Tumblr nuqkdsRDf81ta9suso3 1280.png Tumblr ospqlc3MgP1uiwf80o1 500.gif Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Magic Category:Seductress Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Good Category:Soul Eater Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Grey Zone Category:Dimwits Category:Humanoid Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes